L'arbre des fées (drabbles)
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: Petit arbre de drabbles portant sur Fairy Tail, d'où le titre. Les couples peuvent être autant super connus que peu. J'accepte les demandes de drabbles, hésitez surtout pas.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui commence l'arbre à drabble, portant sur l'univers de Fairy Tail. N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées de couples.

En espérant que cela vous plaise ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un coup de foudre

Un coup de foudre. Pourquoi quand on me parle de ça je pense à toi Luxus ? Mira-nee me dit que c'est parce que je t'aime. D'après toi c'est vrai ?

Etant enfant, j'aimais Natsu alors était-il possible de t'aimer toi maintenant ?

« - Hey Lisanna, ça te dit de faire une mission avec nous ? »

« - Oui ! »

« -Rendez-vous ce soir au port de magnolia »

Et tu pars, comme ça, avec un petit sourire. Je ne suis pas amoureuse c'est impossible. Mais c'est surement un coup de foudre.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Petit drabble suivant, sur un couple que je n'aime pas particulièrement, mais il m'a été demandé.

En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chaleur torride

La chaleur régnait au sein de Fairy tail. La guilde avait organisé une journée piscine, les filles étaient donc partit se changer.

Il ne restait plus que Wendy et Levy dans les vestiaires, les autres filles attendant patiemment.

« - Oui vas-y Wendy encore une fois ! »

« - J'en peu plus Levy, c'est trop serrer ! »

« - Pousse une dernière fois t'inquiète pas tu me feras pas mal »

« -Bon alors j'y vais, dit moi si je te fais mal »

On entendit un long gémissement de persévérance puis les deux filles s'écrièrent en synchronisation : Ouais c'est enfin rentré !

De l'autre coté de la porte, tous les mages étaient surpris face à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Les deux jeunes fille sortirent enfin des vestiaires et les regardèrent.

« - Bah quoi ? On arrivait pas à fermer le casier »

* * *

Bon j'admets que ce drabble m'a été demandé, et connaissant l'esprit pervers de cette personne je pouvais pas m'en empêcher xD Alors ça vous a plut ?


	3. Chapter 3

Un couple très rare aujourd'hui, mais que j'aime beaucoup.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Au fil des pages

La magicienne au mot lisait tranquillement un livre parlant de diverse magies, tandis que trop absorbé par sa lecture, ne vit pas arriver un redoutable mage de foudre vers elle.

« - Tu fais quoi la petite ? »

« - Ca se voit pas Luxus ? Je lie »

« - Et tu lies quoi ? »

« - Un livre »

Elle soupira puis finalement lui montra le titre.

Contre tout attente, le dragon slayer s'asseya à ses cotés.

« - Va pas croire que ça m'interesse mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire et je m'emmerde »

 _Mais oui bien sure~_ La petite mage se mit à sourire puis se reconcentra sur sa lecture.

* * *

Un petit couple qui m'est venu comme ça, je l'aime bien malgré le fait qu'il soit assez rare.

Et vous qu'en avez vous pensez de ce petit couple ? Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Allez un nouveau drabble aujourd'hui, portant sur un couple assez mignon et innocent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ami dans la vie – Amant dans la mort

Et voilà, il pleut, encore.

Juvia ne peut retenir ses larmes face à votre corps étendu au sol, froid, couvert de sang.

Encore une fois Juvia a été faible, et c'est vous qui l'avez sauvé.

Juvia est si triste, car elle vient de comprendre qu'elle vous aime.

Vous êtes la première personne a aimé Juvia, mais elle, était trop concentré sur Grey-sama. Mais maintenant que tout est finit, que vous êtes mort, Juvia n'a plus de raison de rester ici, de reste en vie.

Laissez-moi vous rejoindre dans la mort.

Car je vous aime aussi Lyon-sama. Depuis le premier jour.

* * *

Ca peut parraître étrange mais je suis fan du Grey x Juvia, pourtant je la trouve tellement attachante avec Lyon, c'est vraiment un couple que j'aimerai développer un jour.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, j'aimerai savoir vos avis. Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Différentes alternatives.

Mirajane essuyait tranquillement ses verres au bar, tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder sur divers sujet… Un, pour être précis.

Azuma. Etait-il en vie ? Etait-il mort ?

Tant de questions sans réponses…

Lors de son combat contre lui, la barmaid avait éprouvé de telles sensations qu'elle ne pouvaient les oublier, même maintenant, après 1 an.

Elle était persuader que s'ils s'étaient rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient put devenir amis… Voir plus si affinités.

A cette pensée, la jolie barmaid lâcha son verre qui alla se fracasser contre le sol.

Elle se mit à rougir tout en riant gaiment.


	6. Chapter 6

Le voici, le voilà. Mon couple préféré dans ceux qualifié impossible. Je vois d'ici ceux hurler à l'inceste, ou à la pédophilie, mais je rappel que l'univers des fanfictions est libre et rare ne sont pas les fictions ente frères et soeurs, alors je défends ce couple que je trouve adorable.

* * *

Le fruit défendu

Il est mon père, soit. Ce genre de relation est interdite, soit. Il n'y a aucune chance poru que cela se réalise, soit ! Je sais bien tout cela, alors pourquoi je ne peux m'empecher de l'aimer ? De l'aimer plus qu'une fille envers son père ?

Pourquoi ais-je ce genre de sentiments envers lui ?

Je ne veux jamais qu'il l'apprene. Si ce jour venait à arriver, s'il venait à l'apprendre… M'aimerait-il encore comme sa fille ? Ou me considérait-il comme une de ses femmes qui lui court après ?

J'aime cet homme, plus que comme un père, comme un homme avant tout.

Mais c'est un secret.

* * *

Alors, review ? Prochain couple prochainement.


	7. Chapter 7

Et nous revoilà pour un autre drabble, cette fois ci sur un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Le temps d'un verre

Cana était en ce moment même assise à coté de son camarade de beuverie, et accessoirement aussi ami, Bacchus.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un bar proche de Crocus, pour fêter ensemble la fin des jeux magiques… Du moins officiellement.

Officieusement, c'était surtout pour se voir une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne retournent respectivement dans leurs guildes.

Ils s'étaient tout deux amouracher l'un de l'autre.

« - Au fait Cana, t'es ravissante ce soir~ »

\- Hips-

« - Ta gueule, finit ton tonneau ! »

Mais ce n'est pas ce soir qu'ils se le diront.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous penser ? Review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola~ voici la suite de cet arbre ;) Aujourd'hui je répond à une demande d'un Anonyme qui se reconnaîtra surement ^^

Donc enjoy c'est partit

* * *

Au-delà des apparences

Evergreen n'avait jamais eu de préférences pour les hommes. Néanmoins celui-ci l'intéressait fortement. Sa force, sa manière de la protéger, de lui parler, de la…toucher.

La jeune fée se sentit rougir tandis que son regard se portait sur Elfam

Pourtant il n'avait rien d'un homme que l'on pouvait qualifier de beau mais il avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait

Alors qu'elle le fixait perdu dans ses pensées, son regard croisa le sien et elle se sentit comme absorber par ces iris.

Décidément, cet homme la rendait folle. Dans tous les sens du terme…

Et elle aimait ça.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plus

A plus dans un autre drabbles qui devrait arriver vendredi~


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour~ comment allez vous depuis ces interminables mois ? *évite une poire* oui je sais ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je poste 2 drabbles (ici ainsi qu'un sur SnK et un one shot sur Tokyo Ghoul) ;) J'essaye de me faire pardonnez voyez vous xD_

 _M'enfin bref passons cela~ Comme toujours:_

 _Disclaimer: les personnages et univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ile sont à Hiro-sama :) Voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner des défis de couple._

* * *

 _Bien que l'été soit là_

Ah l'été~ Les filles de la guilde en maillot de bain, la plage, la chaleur. Tout ceci plaisait énormément à l'esprit du lion qui une fois n'est pas coutume s'était invité dans le monde réel.

Ainsi, Loki prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se rincer l'œil tout en draguant les jolies filles qui se risquaient à l'approcher.

« - Esprit… »

Ledit esprit se retourna et tomba sur des yeux onyx qui le fit sourire comme jamais tout en attirant le propriétaire près de lui.

« - Mais voyons il n'y a que toi que j'aime Rogue~ »

Et c'était vrai.

* * *

Voilà, 100 mots pile poil ! Que j'aime les drabble huhu~

J'espère que cela vous a plut, n'oubliez pas de donner une petite review, ça prend 2 minutes et ça fait super plaisir !

Siana: et ça motive surtout.

Voilàà~ en attendant: BONNE PÂQUES !


End file.
